Through the Years
by Lyn Harkeran
Summary: <html><head></head>Edward Elric has lived a long and fruitful life, but when someone long since lost comes back he jumps at the chance to be reunited. Elric family fluff and feels: Edward/Elric/Trisha</html>


**Through the Years**

* * *

><p>It was October once again; a sublime and most mellow time of year. Amestris had suffered a blistering summer that year, so when the cool autumn wind finally blew in from the South; it was accepted with a surprisingly warm welcome.<p>

Though it was still early in the month one could already see the tell-tale signs of the season, in nature's natural transformations. The leaves were shifting from their usual green for more flamboyant shades of red and orange; the grass was yellowing around the edges, and the sky now held an assortment of purple and gray clouds. It was the same simple adaptions every year, but to one man who currently sat alone in the growing evening; it was truly awe-inspiring and thought provoking.

This man sat calmly upon his porch- covered in a thick coat- and leisurely watched the sun as it began to set over the rolling hills of the countryside Resembool. This man- who was obviously quite old in age- was a striking figure even with his wrinkled skin and mild expression. One could clearly see that in his youth the man had been quite handsome, for even now he was kind to the eye of those who beheld him. Shoulder length white hair encompassed a smart, rounded face; sculpting around eyes the color of freshly burnished gold.

These eyes that had witnessed a lifetime of activity still burned with the bright fire of adolescence, though they were no longer insatiable. As a younger man, this relaxed figure on the porch had been a scholar and fighter; rarely able to sit still for all the things he was meant to accomplish. He had had a family to love, a career to perfect, research and hypothesis's to test, and a country to help rebuild. But now, after nearly 90 years of living his life to the max, the man was finally slowing down.

For the last handful of years- after the passing of his beloved brother and wife- the man had ceased his mad-dash of an existence and started to enjoy things he had never really had time for. It was as if he was indulging in an extended vacation; but instead of his usual anxiousness to get back into the true flow of life, he had remained placidly contented in the soothing lull of his childhood home.

After the upheaval of Amestris many things had changed- most for the better- but Resembool had remained almost exactly the same. Sweet farm land rising up from rolling dells and high grasses; it was the perfect place to go to remember. And that was exactly what the Fullmetal Alchemist had been yearning for.

As the last rays of the sun began to disappear behind the large hills, Edward Elric- the man upon the porch- sighed gently and let his golden eyes wander along with his memory. Absently, he reached a hand into his coat pocket and let his finger trace the ancient pocket-watch that was housed there. Though he didn't take it out, Edward remembered the inscription that lined the clocks frame without any trouble. He _had_ looked at it enough time throughout his life.

_**Don't forget 3**__**rd**__** October. **_

Edward had never forgotten, though the urgency that had once fueled him to transmute the message had long since faded. Now as he remembered the words, he was met with bittersweet memories and feelings, involving both his younger brother Alphonse and himself.

Their journey had started with their mother's passing, but it was only when they had lost their bodies to the Truth and burned down their home, that they had been unable to turn back. They had watched the orange-tinted flames spread over the place they had grown up with absolute conviction, and had left Resembool to find a way to return their bodies to normal.

It had been the 3rd of October and they had never looked back.

Edward cried silently now, as thoughts of Alphonse resonated in his mind's eye. Whether it was wonderful adventures and heart wrenching ordeals, Ed and Al had faced it together. Time and time again they had stood up for the other, helped ease their siblings' burdens, loved each other unconditionally through good and bad, thick and thin . . . and now Alphonse Elric was gone.

He had died peacefully in his sleep- having been an older man who had used his life wisely- and yet despite this peaceful end, Edward had never been more broken. He missed his brother more than he could verbally admit, but those who knew him were well aware of his loss. The Elric Brothers had done everything together, even when they had had families and lives of their own.

"I promised to go first, Al," Edward said aloud- though there was no one there to hear him- as his golden eyes closed one last time. "After all you went through . . . it was supposed . . . to be . . . _me_. . ."

The world seemed to stop as the man said this, and the autumn wind carried the words far past the Resembool hills, floating out of sight or memory. Thus leaving the night tranquil as the Fullmetal Alchemist fell into a painless, everlasting sleep.

* * *

><p>Edward knew that something had changed, but it took him a moment to realize what it was. Quickly he observed his surroundings, and it was then that he understood.<p>

He saw himself- an old man- sitting relaxed on the porch step, head resting against the rail with eyes closed, as if taken by slumber. But Edward knew better. He knew that his golden eyes would never open there again.

For a brief period of time, the Fullmetal Alchemist mourned the fact, picturing those he was leaving behind and the life he had lived. But then, just as quickly the sorrow was gone.

Slowly- the now younger man- turned away from his old shell and found himself face to face with someone he had long since thought lost. For a time he thought that it was his imagination, but as Edward continued to look he knew that it was no delusion. This was _real_ . . . _somehow_ . . . _some way_. . .

And when he realized this, Edward ran towards the familiar figure with a soft cry, drawing her into an embrace the moment he was close enough to reach her. And as he felt arms wrap around him in return, tears of disbelief ran down his face.

"_**My brave, brave boy; you've been through so much. I'm so proud of you." **_

With bright, clouded eyes Edward looked up at the beloved, beautiful face he had missed so much.

"_M-Mom_."

"_**Yes, Edward," **_she said placing a tender kiss to his temple before pulling away to smile at him._** "I'm here, and I promise that we will never be separated again." **_

Trisha Elric's vow was simple, but to Edward it meant everything.

Since the day Trisha had died, she had been missed. Though the Elric brothers had learned to shoulder the loss of their beautiful mother, the pain had never really gone away. Even upon recovering their bodies, they wished she could be returned to them. And now, to finally be reunited with her and told that she was proud was a dream come true.

"Love you, mom," Edward said warmly as joyful tears continued to flow down his youthful cheeks.

"_**I love you too, Edward." **_

Then, from behind them a new voice spoke making the Fullmetal Alchemist turn around immediately.

"_**Welcome back, brother." **_

"Al!" A large grin instantly grew on Edward's face as Alphonse drew closer. "I missed you!"

"_**I missed you too, Ed. Me and Winry both,"**_ the younger Elric replied before he reached out his arms and embraced his brother. It was a hug of welcome and brotherly affection, and when they pulled away from each other, both had happy golden eyes.

"_**Come on you two,"**_ Trisha said lovingly. _**"It's time to go home."**_

Edward took one last look at the autumn night around him before he hooked his arm around Alphonse's and grinned. "I'm ready."

Then as the first stars began to twinkle in the heavens, Edward Elric- the Fullmetal Alchemist- left his old life behind, with the two people he loved the most at his side, ready for the next step in his grand and wondrous adventure. Never once looking back or feeling regret.

* * *

><p><em><strong>AN:** _Here's my really late contribution to FMA day (3rd October) and the amazing Fullmetal Alchemist. ^^ I always wanted to see a reunion between the Elric brothers and their mother, so I decided to write it myself.

Hope you guys enjoyed the fluffy feels!

**_~Lyn_**


End file.
